Kanto High, the test trial
by ThatHufflepuff
Summary: Go to Kanto High they said, it will be fun they said! As if the concept of going to a school with random trainers wasn't bad enough I turned up late, have to share a room with my new purple haired rival and attend classes. Hopefully something will be good this year at school...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first Pokemon fanfic so please give it a read and let me know how you think I've done, I understand this isn't a completely original plot but give it a chance. Reviews are amazing and help me improve! :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Opening the car door I stepped out into the plush green grass. My Dad was unpacking my luggage cheerfully, I on the other hand was feeling rather apprehensive. Leaning against the car I looked out across the vast expanse of grass. To my surprise I found a set of eyes staring up at me.

"Dad..." I said panic evident in my voice,

"Yes Theo?" He replied as he grabbed a heavy suitcase,

"Help me please..."

He sighed before coming round to see what was wrong,

"There's something in the grass," I whispered fearfully pointing at the eyes,

He looked at the mysterious eyes, laughed and walked off again.

"Dad, what are you doing? Come back," I asked trying to slip away from the unknown creature,

However at that moment the eyes jumped out at me. I quickly sidestepped out of the way and the creature smacked into the car window before sliding down slowly.

Once the creature was in clear view I noticed it was a Caterpie and I sweatdropped before saying, "Don't worry Dad, problem solved..."

Making my way round to the back of the car I saw my trusty red backpack and a large suitcase. I slipped on my backpack and turned to my Dad for the final time.

"Good luck Theo. Contact your mother and I whenever you can, I have a feeling you'll like it here," he said smiling widely,

I sighed and facepalmed, "Last time you said that I was attacked by a swarm of Beedrill..."

He flushed a bright red before jumping back into the car, "Here are your forms," he said quickly, "See you later!"

Folding the forms up I slip them into my jacket pocket before turning to face the building I had been avoiding; Kanto High.

Kanto High had been opened this year by Professor Oak. He had decided to educate some young people before allowing them to go on their journeys. If this school worked well then more would be opened all across Kanto.

The building was large and modern. It's walls were a clean white and it had large windows and many floors. Picking up the suitcase, I made my over to the entrance. The fancy automatic doors swung open and I entered curiously.

The interior was very different to the monochrome exterior. The colours were very bold and stood out in random splashes of red, yellow, blue and most other colours. The furnishings seemed to be minimalistic and at the reception sat a woman with bright green hair, filing her nails and blowing bubbles with her bubblegum.

"Excuse me, I'm here for induction?" I asked politely,

With a pop of her gym she looked up from the fashion magazine she had been reading and replied bluntly,

"Name?"

I quickly said, "Theo Herriot."

She then looked down her clipboard and ticked me off the list of names.

"Well Theo, you seem to be the last to arrive. Here's your room key. Now follow me to the induction hall," she dumped a set of gold keys into my hands and left the small reception before marching off quickly down the corridor. Her high heels echoing against the white tiled flooring.

My heart began to pound when I realised I was the last person to arrive. That meant everyone was waiting for me... Oh god I had held everyone up!

The grumpy receptionist then stopped.

"Here you are, Professor Oak and all the others shall be waiting for you," she said with a lack of enthusiasm before making her way back to reception.

I could already feel myself going red from embarrassment before i even entered the room. With a final deep breath I pushed the handle down and stepped inside.

The room was filled with chairs. Very few of them were filled and people sat far apart, not knowing anyone else around them.

"And finally we have Theo, sit down my boy and we can begin," Professor Oak said kindly.

Every face in the room then turned to look at me and I quickly sat in a nearby seat. My face by this point a bright Krabby red...

The lights in the room dimmed and Professor Oak stepped onto the stage located at the front.

"Welcome, all of you to Kanto High," he said eagerly, "As you know I have hand picked all of you to come here as a test trial for the Kanto and all other regions."

Looking around I spotted a variety of different outfits from a bug catcher with a large net to a swimmer with a set of goggles attached to their head.

"You're probably wondering, when do I get my Pokemon? And if you are then you will have to wait as that's not for a while yet," he said laughing as a groan echoed from the crowd, "You are here to learn about Pokemon whilst learning how to battle or coordinate, once you graduate you will begin your own journeys."

He then pressed a button and a list of courses appeared on a screen at the front. Everyone curiously began to read as Professor Oak explained the meaning behind the new information.

"As you can see," he said informatively, "We offer many courses here at Kanto high, from battling to Pokemon breeding, you will all get to sign up for five classes at the end of this induction. However you must either choose battling or coordinating and four other courses,"

A murmur of agreement filled the crowd as the lights came on again. "Now go," he said pointing to the clipboards that had appeared around the room, "Sign up for your courses!"

There was a dash as people jumped out of their seats and ran to nearby clipboards. I knew I wanted to do battling but what else?

Making sure my poke ball beanie was securely on my head I made my way into the crowd of people and found the battling clipboard being passed around eagerly. I quickly wrote my name down before passing it to a blonde girl next to me.

I then went and signed up for Dragon types, Water types, Psychic types and Pokemon science. All of these seemed particularly interesting and I returned to the seating along with a few others.

Eventually everyone was seated and Professor Oak stood up again,

"Upon arrival you were all given a set of keys, this is for your room where you will go in a minute. The on site Machop have already taken your luggage to your rooms," he said smiling at his clever idea, "You will be sharing with another person, you have three hours until dinner, take this time to speak to your roommate. Hand me forms on the way out and I shall give you a map of the school."

Pulling the forms out of my pocket alongside the key I walked towards the exit. Professor Oak smiled as I gave him my forms and he passed me a map before moving onto the next person.

Looking down at my key it said, "Room 58" I then compared this to my map which said Room 58 was on floor 4. The students around me were gradually disappearing and I noticed a set of stairs many people were climbing, I quickly followed their lead and eventually ended up on floor 4.

The corridor was lined with other rooms which people were entering quietly. It had potted plants and paintings giving it a more quirky feel to it. I curiously began to walk down the corridor looking for my room.

"Room 54," I said to myself as I read the door plaques, "This is it. Room 58..."

I quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open nervously. The first thing I saw was a modern toilet with its fancy power shower and square sinks. There was then a door on the left and one on the right. I went for the door on the right and looked inside.

Like a hotel room the bed was freshly made. My suitcase was placed inside and there was a flat screen tv on one wall and a computer in the corner.

I dropped my rucksack onto the clean bed and sighed before saying, "Home sweet home..."

I quietly unpacked my stuff into the draws and wardrobe provided before peeking the through door back into the hallway.

The other door which I assumed was my roommates was open and I tiptoed across the corridor before peeking my head around the corner.

"Can I help you?" A voice said behind me,

I flushed a violent red at being caught before turning to face them. I was greeted by a scowling purple haired boy. He wore a pair of black shorts with red trainers.

"Theo Herriot, nice to meet you," I say politely holding my hand out,

He looked down at my hand distastefully before saying, "Great, I'm Ellis Smith, future Kanto Champion."

"That's what I wanted to say..." I muttered childishly,

He then asked, "Have you had any experience with Pokemon before?"

Racking my brains I realised being attacked by a swarm of Beedrill wouldn't count so I replied, "Yeah loads, we keep Magikarp in the garden back home,"

"Oh really?" He said raising an eyebrow intrigued, "Have any of them evolved int-"

Luckily I was saved by a knock at the door which Ellis quickly opened to reveal the grumpy receptionist.

"Ellis Smith and Theo Herriot, here are your timetables. Professor Oak said that you are welcome to roam the grounds if you feel like it."

I was amazed by how someone could sound so bored in their job, Ellis grunted and closed the door in her face before passing me my timetable.

"Are you going out?" I asked curiously,

He nodded and smirked, "See you later,"

Once he left I sweatdropped before saying to myself, "I've been here two hours and I already have a rival, should be a fun year ahead for me."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, more to come soon. The first chapter may be short but I didn't want to cram too much in so the later chapters will get longer.  
**

** Any Pokemon or characters you would particularly like to see in this fic, if so let me know in a cheeky review :)**


	2. The twins?

**Hello, another chapter already! I am on fire. Some new characters in this one and I told you it would be longer :)**

Back in Pewter City I was always very social. Whether it was messing around with friends or talking on the computer I never tended to be alone, however, at Kanto High I was a different person.

I didn't know one person here, well except Ellis, anyway other than him. In the toilet mirror I gave myself one final check before venturing out into the corridor.

Luckily it was empty and I quietly made my way to the large staircase before descending to the familiar ground floor. Here a few people loitered nervously and I put my head down to avoid attention.

This didn't work it seemed because I felt a large thud and I was knocked backwards. Luckily I regained my footing and managed to stay upwards but the person that I had walked into it seemed hadn't been so fortunate.

"Watch where you're going!" Shouted a girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I mumbled in reply.

The girl was being helped up off the floor by a boy who had a strange shade of silver hair in a perfect quiff. Feeling more self conscious about my own flat red hair I stuck my hand out before saying politely.

"Theo Herriot, and you two are?"

The boy smiled showing a full set of pearly white teeth before grasping my hand firmly and shaking it.

"I'm Flynn Scotts," he said kindly, "And this is my twin sister, Ariana Scotts,"

"Twins!" I exclaimed in surprise, their hair colours throwing me off. After paying close attention I realised they both had the same tanned olive skin and bright blue eyes.

Ariana laughed at my evident surprise, "I know it's hard to believe how someone as ugly as him is related to me..."

I found myself chuckling as Flynn glared at her, Ariana childishly stuck out her tongue and I felt envious at the close bond that they had already.

"Sadly Professor Oak thought it would be nice to room us together," Flynn complained and Ariana rolled her eyes.

"It'll give you two the chance to bond more, your parents requested it themselves!" Said Oak who had snuck up on us.

Flynn blushed violently and I snickered alongside Ariana at his embarrassment.

"You spoke to our parents?" Ariana asked eagerly, "Where were they?"

Oak nodded before saying, "Last time I heard they were in Fuschia City on a ranger mission."

Flynn and Ariana both nodded and I awkwardly stood to the side not knowing what to say. Professor Oak then noticed me and smacked me kindly on the back.

"Theo! Fantastic to see you," he said enthusiastically.

"You too Professor," I replied politely.

"I met you when you were just a few weeks old, did you know your dad used to be my lab assistant?" He continued smiling at fond memories.

I shook my head and said sadly, "No Professor... He never mentioned that."

He waved his hand carelessly before saying, "We all forget the little things. Now you three are acquainted why don't you go explore the grounds!"

He then left us in the hallway to go talk to another nearby group of students.

"Shall we then?" Asked Flynn awkwardly.

A lightbulb moment occurred and I said enthusiastically, "I saw a pond when I arrived why don't we go there?"

Ariana laughed and I turned to face her curiously, "I bet you signed up for the water type classes..."

I sweatdropped before replying, "Yeah I did, I've always loved water Pokemon!"

Flicking her long blonde hair behind her shoulders she said, "Don't worry we both have taken it as well."

"Are you both trainers?" I asked curiously as we strolled through the grass in the direction of the pond.

Flynn shook his head before replying, "Nope just me, Ari here is a coordinator."

After hearing that I couldn't picture Ariana in an intense battle. She seemed much more conscious about her looks than becoming a champion. Eventually we reached the pond and I pulled my long trouser legs up before dipping my legs into the cool blue water.

"So, how did you get picked for Kanto High?" Ariana asked whilst making a daisy chain.

"I thought we were picked randomly..." I replied cluelessly,

"Nope," intervened Flynn. "Oak hand picked every student here,"

I shrugged, "Maybe as a favour for my Dad as they used to work together. What about you two then?"

Ariana who had just placed the delicate crown of daisies on her head then said, "Our parents are friends of Oak's, they're also Pokemon ranger so he believes we have potential!"

"Pokemon rangers! That is so cool!" I exclaimed,

The twins laughed at my outburst and I turned away embarrassed. In the distance an electronic noise sounded throughout the school and echoed out into the grounds.

"I think that means dinner is starting," guessed Flynn.

I quickly pulled my shoes back on and sorted out my trousers before we made our way back to the building. Along the way I spotted Ellis' purple hair in a large group of intimidating boys.

"Great, he better not start inviting them to our room," I muttered sending a dark look his way.

Flynn followed my line of sight before finding Ellis in the middle of the crowd.

"Is that your roommate?" He asked. I nodded and he continued, "I thought sharing with Ari was bad enough..."

"Shut up Fly," she retorted scowling.

"Hey don't call me that!" He said sulking childishly.

I laughed at them both as we followed the throng of students assuming they know their way to the canteen. Luckily the aqua haired girl everyone followed had closely observed her map unlike the rest of us.

The canteen was a large, bright room. The circular tables and chairs that could be found were all in bright colours giving it a retro feel. Machops and Mankeys were bringing trays of food and drink to everyone once they had sat down.

Deciding to stay with Flynn and Ariana we found a green empty table before sitting down. Quickly a pair of Machops brought us our food and I found myself with a steaming lasagne in front of me.

"Thank you Machop," I said politely. The Machop smiled widely before going off to serve some more students.

"So Theo, what does your family do? We've told you about ours," Ariana asked curiously after a couple of minutes.

Flynn sighed, "Ari he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to,"

"What?" She sighed, "I'm only curious..."

Sending a scowl in Ariana's direction he said kindly, "Ignore her, it's your business not ours."

I smiled and replied, "No it's fine, well my mum works at the local Poké Mart and my dad is in charge of the fossils at the Pewter City museum."

"Cool! Does your dad have any rare Pokemon? They can bring some fossils to life now can't they?" Asked Flynn eagerly his blue eyes twinkling,

I laughed before saying, "Unless you count a Raticate as cool then not really..."

He grumbled and it was Ari who asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Putting down the forkful of lasagne I was just about to eat I replied, "I have a younger brother called Callum, he's four."

"Aw that is so cute," she cooed.

I sweatdropped and Flynn tried to change the conversation rapidly.

"I heard someone saying Oak had a surprise lined up for after dinner. I wonder what it could be..." He said pondering the many opportunities.

Ariana looked up after hearing this before saying eagerly, "I heard the person next door to us say they saw Misty!"

"Misty! No way, she'll be too busy with her gym won't she?" I exclaimed throwing myself into the conversation with excitement.

Flynn was about to say something but he was interrupted by Professor Oak who had appeared in the middle of the canteen.

"Teachers for all of your courses are arriving over today and tomorrow. They are all experts in their field of teaching so please be respectful," as he said this his eyes landed on Ellis who had been whispering, "One of them has already arrived and she's agreed to have a battle with another of my friends who is visiting."

Every student waited with baited breath until the double doors we entered through opened and revealed Misty and Brock, both respective gym leaders and the latter a family friend of mine.

"It's true! Misty is here..." Gaped Ariana, her mouth hanging wide open.

Misty and Brock both went and stood with Oak who was smirking at the expression every student seemed to have on their faces.

Misty confidently introduced herself, "Hey everyone, I'm sure most of you know me but if not I'm Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City and for some of you, your new water type teacher!"

Brock also introduced himself in a similar fashion but an audible moan was released when he revealed he was only visiting.

Flynn then eagerly whispered, "Misty as a teacher! She will be amazing. I'm so glad I took water type now!"

Ariana and I both muttered agreements as Brock and Misty left the canteen again. A few students looked unsure at where they had gone and Oak quickly explained, "They've gone to the arena, we can as well. Follow me."

There was a sudden surge of chairs scraping along the ground as people rushed to follow Oak out of the canteen. The air was filled with a buzz of voices speculating the upcoming battle.

"This is so cool! Misty and Brock battling in front of us."

"Misty has the type advantage but I dunno Brock might just steal it from her."

Not knowing much about battling I wasn't able to join in but I listened intently trying to pick up some tips so if someone asked I would sound more knowledgable.

I felt a large hand clap me on the back and I turned to find Ellis smirking at me.

"Hey roomy," he said sarcastically,"Looking forward to the battle? From the stuff you've been telling me you're quite an expert aren't you?"

Ariana and Flynn looked at me shocked and I quickly retorted, "Yeah, it sure is a shame they're not letting students battle them! I could have taken them both."

Ellis raised an eyebrow not expecting such a bold reply before regrouping with his new gang of friends.

"I didn't know you liked battling?" Said Flynn suspiciously.

I laughed before whispering, "I don't, I told Ellis I do because he put me on the spot earlier."

The twins both burst out laughing and I sweatdropped before my face turned a bright red from embarrassment. Filing into the battle arena I was gobsmacked.

The Arena was huge! It was surrounded by seats for spectators and in the middle was the battlefield. On two opposite sides of the arena there were ginormous electric screens and on the battlefield was the trainer platforms.

Once everyone had sat down Oak's voice began to echo from the speakers,

"Watch and learn everyone, get some tips for your classes tomorrow."

Misty and Brock stepped up to their platforms and the screens switched on revealing a variety of battlefields on cards.

"Random selection please," said Oak, excitement in his voice at testing his new gadget. The cards began to spin around on the screen before landing on a grassy meadow with a pond.

The plain dirt battlefield slowly descended underneath the metallic flooring and after a few moments reappeared. However it was the battlefield that had been chosen and everyone cheered excitedly as the pair of trainers selected their Pokemon.

A referee had appeared and also spoke into a microphone, "This is one on one battle between Misty and Brock. The first person to knock out their opponent's Pokemon is the winner."

I joined in with the cheering this time. Blood pumped through my veins as I prepared to watch my first proper battle.

"Come on out Staryu!" Shouted Misty twirling gracefully as she threw her poke ball. A beam of red light revealed the star Pokemon who stood determined before.

"How did I guess?" Scoffed Brock, "Steelix, get out here!"

A humongous steel snake appeared and Staryu stepped back nervously.

"What is Brock thinking?" Said Flynn perplexed.

Confused I asked, "Why what's wrong?"

Ariana chuckled before saying, "You really don't know about battling do you? Water is super effective against Ground types."

"Oh! I get it now so Brock is at a disadvantage," I said proud that I caught on so quick.

They sweatdropped at my cluelessness and the referee's voice echoed through the arena,

"Misty gets the first move, begin!"

"Okay Staryu. Lets show Brock what we can do! Use bubblebeam."

Staryu's jewelled centre flashed red a few times before releasing an intense spray of bubbles in Steelix's direction.

"I expected better from you Misty. Steelix dodge it and use thunder fang!" Brock ordered.

Steelix's long body swerved around the bubbles before pouncing down towards Staryu. It's fangs crackling menacingly.

"Quick Staryu, dodge and use camouflage,"

Staryu quickly blended in with the behind surroundings and disappeared supposedly off the battlefield. Steelix missed completely and slammed into the ground painfully.

Brock quickly said concerned,

"Steelix are you okay buddy?"

Steelix quickly nodded his head, "Steel, Steelix!"

"Great, now use dragonbreath until you hit Staryu!"

Misty face flashed with concern as Steelix started spurting Purple flames looking for her Pokemon.

"Staryu avoid those flames and use Brine," she shouted unsure how the battle was going to play out.

"Even though she has the type advantage, Misty seems to be struggling..." I said feeling confused.

Ariana nodded her blonde hair swaying as she did so, "Even if you have a type advantage you can still lose."

I nodded as the Staryu who had snuck up behind Steelix fired a rapid jet of water. The water smashed into Steelix's head.

"Steel, steel," it cried sadly, spinning to face where the attack had come from.

"We can do this Steelix, now iron tail!" Brock shouted pointing at the now visible Staryu.

Steelix jumped up into the air before it's tail turned metallic and shot down towards Staryu.

"Dodge it Staryu quick," Misty cried but it was too late. The attack collided with full force and sent Staryu flying along grass.

"Oh no Staryu, are you okay?" Misty exclaimed sadly.

Brock smiled, "I've got you now, electric fang again Steelix."

Steelix's teeth began to crackle with electricity and Misty in one last ditch attempt shouted "Staryu brine again, quickly."

Staryu managed to shoot another jet of water which hit the Steelix and knocked him backwards. All of sudden it's eyes closed and Steelix collapsed to the ground.

The crowd began to cheer as the referee announced, "Steelix is unable to battle, Misty and Staryu win."

Misty's image flashed up on the large screen and I said, "How did she win using brine, it wasn't that effective the first time?"

Flynn who was cheering turned and said intelligently, "Brine does double the damage if your Pokemon has half it's health left, that iron tail obviously weakened Staryu, but helped Staryu to win in the end!"

I nodded, battling didn't seem too confusing once you learned the basics of it. Professor Oak made his way onto the battlefield, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

"Now who enjoyed that?" He said enthusiastically. He was met by loud cheers and Misty and Brock both bowed playfully.

"Breakfast is at eight and classes are at nine, tomorrow we will be focusing on mainly the basics and some of you might even get to catch your first Pokemon..." Oak said tantalisingly.

He then added, "Now back to your rooms, lights out is at eleven, I have Rattatas patrolling the floors after that time."

People slowly began to file out of the arena and I waved at Brock, he beckoned me over to where he was stood talking to Misty. Flynn and Ariana followed, excited to meet such huge role models.

"Hey Brock, great battle out there!" I said eagerly,

He laughed and replied, "I was no match for Misty but thanks kid! Hey your dad didn't mention you were coming here..."

I sweatdropped before saying, "I don't know how I got in either to be honest with you Brock."

Placing his hand on my shoulder he spoke encouragingly, "I bet you have potential in there somewhere you just haven't found it yet. Hey Misty come meet Theo!"

Misty who had been distracted up until that point by her Staryu came over to us.

"Heya Theo nice to meet you. Will I expect to be teaching you?" She said kindly.

I nodded eagerly before replying, "Yep, and my friends Ariana and Flynn."

The twins waved and she smiled politely. "Well," Brock said, "You better start heading back to your rooms. Big day tomorrow..."

"Yeah we will, see you later Brock, say hi to dad for me. Bye Misty." I said happily.

Ariana and Flynn both waved awkwardly and we left the arena, the ground floor was empty. Flynn took this opportunity to spring questions on me.

"I didn't realise you knew Brock."

"Have you battled him before?"

"How do you know him?"

"Flynn!" I shouted stopping him from asking more questions briefly, "Yes I do know Brock. He helps out my dad at the museum with the fossils sometimes and they grew up together. I've never battled him no."

He blushed and Ariana seemed to be star struck.

"Misty smiled at me..." She mumbled.

I laughed and helped her up the stairs in case she fell over from lack of attention. Eventually we reached the third floor and Flynn took Ariana off my hands.

"It was great meeting you Theo, shall we meet you here for breakfast at seven-fifty tomorrow?" He said kindly.

I nodded before replying, "You too Flynn, and Ariana if you've recovered yet... But yeah that would be great! What room number are you?"

"Forty two. Right down the end of the corridor. See you tomorrow." He said dragging Ariana who had fallen asleep in his arms.

Laughing to myself I climbed the final set of stairs before I was on the fourth floor. Finding my room was much easier this time and I slipped through the door quietly hoping to not alert Ellis of my presence.

"Not the battling type eh?" Came Ellis' voice from behind the door.

Almost jumping out of my skin I replied calmly, "No but after a few lessons I think I'll be able to scratch..."

He smiled an evil glint in his eye before insulting me, "Good, I don't want to beat you too easily!"

I glared at him as he walked into his room and closed the door. I did the same but locked my door, just in case. Checking the computer I had a message from my parents.

"I'll reply tomorrow," I promised with a large yawn before changing into pyjamas and collapsing into bed.

After successfully making two friends I was feeling a lot more optimistic about the year ahead. Now I had to catch myself a Pokemon and I was shaping up to be a fantastic champion.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think about some of the characters I've introduced, what you really want to see and if there's any other characters you want involved in a review! I shall update ASAP!**


	3. Pond dipping

**Hey guys! Even during GCSEs I've managed to update for you. I hope you like this chapter, there's quite a bit going on, enjoy...**

The next morning I was rudely awoken to the sound of water on tiles and a radio blaring music. Groaning I rolled over pulling the pillow over my head in attempt to drown out the music however, with little success.

Eventually I stormed out of bed before pounding on the toilet door almost ferociously after being awoken.

"Turn that down!" I shouted, anger evident in my voice.

The music seemed to get louder and I swore I heard a laugh from the other side of the door. I then stomped back to my room where I wrapped my duvet around me like a Metapod. The makeshift cocoon blocking out some of the rock music that was drifting into the room.

At some point the music stopped and the sound of water also ceased. Sighing with relief I burst free of the duvet and stretched my aching joints. The sound of doors opening told me that Ellis had finished and that now was my time to get ready.

Rolling out of bed I grabbed a towel from my suitcase before dashing to the bathroom and showering slowly in order to think about the day ahead of me.

I could possibly be catching a Pokemon. That would be super cool but, I could also have to battle which I will epically fail at...

Once I was convinced my red hair couldn't get any cleaner I stepped out and dried myself before slipping into my trainer outfit and securely placing the familiar beanie onto my head.

I then looked down at my red electronic watch I wore. The digital face said "07:45" in golden letters.

"Oh damn it! I have to meet the others for breakfast," I said panicking before grabbing my rucksack and running out of the room.

The hallway was relatively quiet and I saw some familiar faces from the induction the day before. After almost falling down the stairs I met with Ariana and Flynn.

"Morning you two," I said happily.

Ariana waved sleepily and Flynn sighed before replying, "Hey Theo. sorry about Ariana, she isn't a morning person."

"What did you say?" She growled, her eyes angrily set upon him.

"Nothing," he replied meekly.

I laughed at them both before asking, "Shouldn't we go to breakfast now?"

They both nodded and we continued down the stairs in our newfound trio. The canteen was still relatively empty so we sat down in the same seats as the night before.

A familiar Machop made his way over eagerly to us. He was sporting an apron and a chefs hat. I found myself laughing at it's curious clothing.

"Mach, mach chop?" It asked,

Looking at the others for help they shrugged just as clueless as I felt. Machop then pointed to the menu in front of me and I sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Sorry Machop, could I have an orange juice and a blueberry muffin please?" I asked politely.

The others ordered similar breakfasts and soon Machop had returned, his tray filled with our food. My stomach rumbling like a Wailmer meant I quickly ate in order to fill the gap.

Professor Oak however, appeared at our table. He was holding many sheets of paper and seemed to be looking very flustered.

Concerned I asked, "Are you okay Professor?"

He exclaimed in delight as he found three sheets of paper and quickly handed them to the three of us. Looking at the paper I realised it was my schedule, he also reached into another bag he carried and pulled out three squares of different colours.

"We get our own Pokedex?" Exclaimed Flynn.

Professor Oak laughed cheerfully before replying, "You do indeed, now take a look at your schedule, it is also programmed into your Pokedex."

I took the blue Pokedex with my initials before opening it up. The screen lit up and displayed a list of spaces which would eventually be filled with information on the Pokemon I saw and caught. There was also a button which took me to my schedule.

"This is so cool Professor thank you," Ariana said gratefully.

I quickly added, "I agree, thank you Professor."

He smiled and replied, "Its okay, now I have one last present for you all."

I looked at the others curiously, he then placed three Poke Balls in the middle of the table. Flynn quickly grabbed one and so did Ariana. I took the final red and white sphere and clipped it onto the belt my parents had gotten me.

"I didn't think we were catching Pokemon yet?" Asked Ariana confused.

Professor Oak had already disappeared to help some others by this point. Opening up my Pokedex to check my schedule it displayed that I had no lessons.

Addressing the twins I said, "I think my Pokedex is faulty guys, it says I have no lessons..."

They checked their own Pokedexes and found a similar problem.

"We better ask Oak," said Flynn calmly.

Nodding I began to scan the room before locating him in the centre with a microphone in hand.

"Can you hear me?" Bellowed loudly through the canteen and everyone covered their ears.

Oak sweatdropped before turning the volume down. He then began to speak,

"I hope you have all found you first night at Kanto High pleasant. As you can see I have given you, what you will need to get by here at Kanto High. There has been some confusion with the Pokedexes," as he said this he looked over at our table, "But today lessons have been cancelled. Today you will all have a shot at catching your first Pokemon. It won't be easy if your Poke ball breaks you can't try again till tomorrow."

I smiled at the prospect of catching my first Pokemon. What would it be, grass type? Fire type?

Professor Oak managed to speak over the excited chatter that had begun, "If you don't catch one today don't worry you can keep trying, if you require Pokemon in lessons they will be lent to you. Now once you're ready you may go searching. Also no physical violence to catch your Pokemon, we will know if you have and will release it."

Flynn and Ariana were whispering excitedly. Ellis stood up confidently and led his pack of followers out of the canteen. A few other people milled out.

Turning to the twins I asked, "What is the plan guys?"

Flynn nodded one final time at Ariana before saying, "We are going to split up, if we find a Pokemon we all like together then we will only argue over who gets in the end."

Complying I stood up, "That is a great idea," I said genuinely, "Good luck you two, see you later."

A plan had formed in my mind and I found myself running back to my room to grab a few things I would require. About ten minutes later I was stepping out into the fresh summer air. The leaves were beginning to turn yellow due to the upcoming autumn but the temperature was still bearable.

I broke out into a light jog running across the grass, my feet crunching the dew soaked blades as I did so. I had changed into some swimming shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I had also thrown some goggles into my rucksack.

I finally reached the pond. A few trainers milled about in the grass and many had run towards the forest but none had come to the pond. Shrugging I slipped off my shoes and t-shirt before putting my goggles on.

Dipping my toes into the water I was surprised to find how cold it was. I eventually slid in,

"Here goes nothing," I said calmly, my legs descending into the water, "Oh God, that's cold!"

I decided to look what was beneath the waters and took a deep breath before putting my head under the freezing, grey water. Once my eyes had adjusted to the sudden light change I realised there wasn't anything special to be seen.

There was pondweed all along the bottom and in some places it grew up like vines hanging from trees. A few Magikarp swam past my line of sight. I also saw another fish which I could not identify, pulling out my Pokedex it came up with:

_Goldeen. The Goldfish Pokemon. Goldeen's tail fin is admired by many for its beauty as it billows very much like a ballroom dress. It has a large horn on its forehead._

Resurfacing I let out my breath and said, "Goldeen, never seen one of those before!"

I was then hit by a brain wave. If I swam deeper maybe there would be more Pokemon. Swimming back to the side I took my Poke ball from my rucksack and slipped into my swimming short's pocket.

I then inhaled another deeper breath before plunging under, kicking my legs to give me momentum. As I swam deeper down the pond got darker and I struggled to see. I should have realised at that point that it would have been best to swim back to the surface. However, I didn't.

The small distance I could see clearly was empty and pondweed kept wrapping around my legs. Black shapes were moving quickly around me and I began to panic. Kicking my legs I tried to swim upwards as fast as I could.

All of a sudden a heavy object slammed into my back. Pain shot through my body and I opened my mouth to cry out, instead breathing in water. I quickly closed my mouth but the damage was done. Black spots began to fill my vision as more objects smacked into me. Eventually the darkness overcome me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how you think I've done and what you think of the cliffhanger. Also can you please tell me who your favourite character is? **


	4. In a crisis, keep your cool

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, GCSEs got in the way but only two exams left and I'll have loads of time. Multiple POVs but I've tried to make them simple, let me know how I got on if you can...**

**Ariana's POV:**

I had been walking through the forest for what seemed like hours now. So far I hadn't seen any Pokemon up to my standard, nor pretty enough to even consider entering in a contest.

Brushing my long blonde hair out of my face I tie it with a bandana into a high ponytail before jogging, eyes scanning the undergrowth for any hidden Pokemon. I spotted a couple of Caterpies and the occasional Pidgey but they were not what I wanted.

Sighing angrily I made my way to the outskirts of the forest.

"Stupid forest, no good Pokemon for me to catch..." I grumbled angrily. Making my way towards the light forest edge.

When the trees begin to thin I spotted a familiar pond. Smiling I realised it was where the others and I had gone yesterday. All the running had made me a bit warm...

"Dipping my toes won't hurt anyone." I said happily, strolling over towards the gentle, calm water.

It was then I noticed a familiar red backpack and beanie, dumped by the pond side. I made my over to them curiously.

"Theo, are you here?" I said loudly, hoping to catch his attention.

After no reply I laid down, resting my aching legs. Bubbles were rising to the surface of the pond and I sat up, resting on my elbows so I could see the pond.

All of a sudden a body rose to the surface being carried by a Poliwag.

Screaming, I jumped up quickly before diving in to help assist the small Poliwag push the body to safety. My stomach churned at the sight of the familiar red hair.

"Please be okay Theo, you can beat this. Just don't die please," I whispered, tears in my eyes.

After an eternity we reached the pond edge. I rolled him out with Poliwag's help before pushing myself out gracefully. Theo lay still and I threw myself on the ground next to him before pumping his lungs like I had been taught to.

"Don't. You. Dare. Die." I growled, pumping harder each time. My arms burned from the extreme use but I continued anyway. Warm tears streamed down my face as I lost hope with every push I made.

Suddenly Theo began to cough. Adrenaline pumped through me even faster than it already was when Theo began to cough up water painfully.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief I sat Theo up. He didn't seem to be fully conscious yet but the amount of water that he was coughing up meant I wasn't surprised.

Turning to my new Poké Gear I got from my parents I quickly found Flynn's details and rang him. He would hopefully know what to do...

When he finally answered and his face appeared on screen I began to say desperately, "Flynn, get help. Theo has almost drowned we are at the pond. Please hurry Flynn.

My twins face was filled with concern, "What happened to you? You're a mess."

I sighed before replying, "There is no time I'll tell you later!"

He nodded before ending the call, turning to Theo I prayed Flynn would be swift in getting some form of help.

**Theo's POV:**

Drowning was a strange experience to say the least. After I had fainted due to a lack of oxygen, my body began to slip deeper down the large pond.

The next thing I saw was my family all stood around me. I was soaked and unable to move, yet my family simply looked disappointed in me.

"I'm drowning here, can't you help me?" I cried desperately. My family just continued to stare and I felt anger flare up inside me.

"HELP ME!" I shouted. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the water droplets already covering me.

_"Please be okay Theo, you can beat this. Just don't die please,"_

I looked up, none of my family had spoken but the voice sounded familiar. I couldn't put a name to it but I knew that voice from somewhere.

_"Don't. You. Dare. Die," the mysterious voice growled._

"I won't, I'm trying..." I whispered weakly.

A bright light began to fill my vision and I closed my eyes to escape the painful glare. My eyelids felt heavy and I attempted to open them, my vision was covered with black spots and I could feel myself coughing up water.

**Ariana's POV:**

Patting Theo's back I held him as he continued to cough up water. His read hair hung limply around his face and I put two fingers to his neck. A pulse was present but very weak.

"What happened?" A voice croaked.

"Theo! Oh my goodness you're awake." I exclaimed happily.

"What happened?" He replied weakly.

I giggled nervously, "You almost drowned and me and Poliwag saved you."

The nearby Poliwag hopped onto my shoulder before saying, "Wag, wag."

He chuckled before replying, "I've been here a day and I've almost died already..."

"Oh my goodness, excuse me miss. Please let me look." Said a polite female voice.

Turning my head I saw the familiar faces of Nurse Joy, Professor Oak and Flynn. I had never been so happy to see my twin and after laying Theo down gently, I ran into his arms.

"Ari, you did it, you saved him." He said proudly. His arms wrapping around my smaller body.

"Oh Flynn, I've never been so scared before." I replied tearfully.

Our emotional reunion was interrupted by Professor Oak.

"Now Ariana can you tell me what happened here?" He asked concerned.

I nodded before tucking some stray blonde hairs behind my ears.

"I came to the pond by accident and spotted Theo's bag," I said recalling the tense events, "Poliwag here was trying to drag him out so I dived in and helped... I don't know how it came about, sorry Professor."

Oak's usually kind face was filled with worry as Nurse Joy and her Chansey began to look over Theo's injuries. Vicious purple bruises lined Theo's body, he seemed to be doing a lot better already since Nurse Joy had arrived a few moments before.

Flynn then eagerly grabbed a Poké ball from his belt, "Hey Ari, check this out."

Flynn threw the red and white sphere excitedly, from the red beam materialised a small Meowth. It laid lazily on the grass, licking it's paws casually.

"Flynn! You caught your first Pokemon, well done. Meowth is so cute." I exclaimed, my voice filled with pride at my twins success.

Flynn blushed once Professor Oak began to question him on his catching experience, praising him once he explained how he used berries to lure the Meowth in.

"Oh he is finally conscious enough for us to speak to!" Nurse Joy exclaimed happily.

**Theo's POV:**

This time when I woke up the black dots lining my vision disappeared and I found myself looking at a familiar face.

"Nurse Joy? Am I okay?" I asked shakily.

She smiled kindly and her nearby Chansey began to jump happily.

"I think you will be just fine," she replied confidently.

I nodded before spotting three people over her shoulder.

"Flynn, Ariana!" I shouted happily before my eyes found the final person, "Professor Oak..." I squeaked.

His face was a mixture of relief and worry. I then began to think of the consequences, I was reckless and could be expelled from Kanto High. I mean, it wasn't all that bad really...

I then saw a shy Pokemon step out from behind Ariana's legs.

The Pokemon I vaguely remembered reading about hopped over to my side.

"That is the Poliwag I helped save you," Ariana informed me.

"Thank you Poliwag," I said gratefully patting it's head gently. The tadpole Pokemon began to nuzzle my stomach and I chuckled, the sudden movement sending pain through my body.

"I think a certain Poliwag likes you," said Nurse Joy smiling at the adorable scene she had watched unfold.

"Really? Hey Poliwag, how would you like to be my new partner?" I asked, holding my breath in anticipation.

The Poliwag in question began to hop around excitedly, taking that as a yes I got my Poké ball from my pocket before throwing it gently at the joyful Poliwag.

A red beam captured the Poliwag, absorbing it into the ball. It began to roll around on the floor slowly, the people present held their breaths before the Poké ball made a ding, to alert us Poliwag had been caught.

Picking up the sphere I held it close to my heart before saying happily, "I caught my first Pokemon!"

Professor Oak then stepped into view.

"As happy as I am young man, you were extremely reckless and I will be giving you a lecture back in my office," he said strictly.

My face warmed up with embarrassment as the twins looked on sympathetically. I guess I did deserve a lecture after all...

I then noticed the small Meowth by Flynn's side. The cat-like Pokemon was looked at Poliwag with curious, wide eyes.

"Hey Flynn, you caught a Meowth! Well done buddy," I croaked happily.

He smiled gratefully but I was interrupted by Oak again.

"Don't try and change the subject young man," He said smirking.

I sighed. My distraction technique hadnt worked and Oak was still just as mad with me.

"Sorry Professor..." I grumbled as the twins laughed quietly by my side.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Now two of our trio have their Pokemon, what about Ariana I hear you ask! Well we shall see, let me know what you though in a quick review, I shall update soon when I'm no longer revising yay!**


End file.
